


you make me gold (i make you silver)

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [14]
Category: SISTAR, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: тэён кажется, что её слова закончились со спетыми песнями.





	

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн: март-апрель 2016

март: тэён в серой кофточке (цвет — по-своему тёплый, хотя. греет всё же не он) и чёрной накидке. маленькая. и должна (снова) стать взрослой, на год старше, на год мудрее и. смелее. тэён говорит себе это постоянно, но.

она боится будущего, она боится собственной смелости. время — оно или быстро, или медленно. у тэён — (абсолютно) всё никак. возраст не имеет значения; и какой она будет потом — тоже. тэён в серой кофточке.

истощена; одинока. ничего нового. нечему, в общем-то, быть, только.

у неё скоро праздник (или подобие). надо готовиться.

 

она не поёт песни; рассказывает истории, шутит, немного смеётся. в этот день (ещё не рождения) с ней фанаты, менеджеры и весь остальной стафф. в общежитии — джинджер. тэён совершенно невыносимо и бесполезно одна.

так или иначе.

это не поменяется, хотя тэён. хочется другого.

 

(кого-то хорошего)

(тебя)

 

у маленькой ким тэён маленькая корона. она не держится на голове всё равно. но. это очень мило; тэён нравится. она оставляет её себе на память, оставляет на полочке в комнате. корона обязательно.

покроется пылью.

как и что-то очень важное (когда-то) (внутри тэён).

у маленькой ким тэён маленькая корона и такое же сердце (его негде спрятать) (опалённое чужой безудержной (так не бывает) любовью). и тэён не справляется; как набраться сил, как набраться жизни.

впереди месяцы (привычной) борьбы с собой.

 

(и с тобой)

 

март: джессика — большой чёрный свитер; мягко и (слишком) тепло. тэён именно этого, наверное, не хватает. ей не хватает всего, всего (её)—

— куда ты опять?

— в париж.

в город, где люди давно друг друга разлюбили.

 

(но не мы, не мы)

 

джессика звонит ей перед полётом туда и обратно. просит себя беречь. и в этом — тоже, _тоже_ — ничего нового. и всё же. тэён трясёт; она ничего не может сказать, кроме. спасибо, я попробую. и ты—

и тэён никогда.

она никогда не договаривает до конца.

тэён кажется, что её слова закончились со спетыми песнями, а. джессика допевает их вместо неё. джессика всегда. за двоих и за всех, но.

у неё ведь тоже (неплохо) получается казаться (такой) счастливой.

 

— с днём рождения, тэнгу.

и её имя звучит как _сердце_.

в груди тэён ничего не бьётся; там ничего — от этой любви — не осталось.

 

джессика — чёрное, бежевое; пальто и солнцезащитные (от тебя) очки. в париже холодно, а. здесь — тэён. в своих серых вещах, с нерешительной улыбкой; очень слабая. и она (всё ещё) много старается.

быть лучше и быть (хоть как-то) самой собой.

джессика знает все её стороны: плохие и не совсем, странные, несуразные; она знает в ней эту неловкость и бесконечную надуманную сложность. 

джессика знает всё.

(но) она больше не знает, чего ей (теперь) ждать.

 

у тэён волосы. _серебро_. это ненадолго, потом снова будет песочный, будет что-то другое, что или она, или стилисты придумают. у тэён — серебро. 

(под солнечным сплетением)

(а солнцу там места нет, нет его, нет)

переливается. при освещении сцены.

она смотрит на презентацию новой модели мерседеса, смотрит на фотографии, смотрит на саму машину. всё тоже — (так) (ярко) переливается.

аж болят глаза.

только. стоит тэён сойти за кулисы, стоит оказаться на улице. она блекнет; быстро гаснущая (серебряная) звёздочка, а. болит. болит—

 

тэён после мероприятия (своего мини-концерта) спешит. в кафе. уже поздно, не настолько, чтобы выключали фонари, но. тэён спешит; ей нужно, очень.

она находит джессику в конце зала; на стене, возле её столика, микки маус в образе рональда макдональда. чертовски глупо, зато красиво.

у джессики белая вязаная кофта, голая шея; небрежный пучок на голове. джессика — уставшая, домашняя. и тэён садится рядом, осторожно, будто вот-вот себя спугнёт. джессика помогает снять крутку, а. потом. обнимает её крепко-крепко. и это так. за-ды-ха-тель-но.

тэён боится её отпустить.

 

(и удержать ещё немного)

 

тэён дышит ей в шею; с каждым вздохом всё тяжелее.

— я бы могла поцеловать тебя.

прямо сейчас.

что мне мешает.

— но в другой раз?

— в другой.

 

они пьют всю ночь то чай, то горячий шоколад и много смеются; рассматривают фотографии с парижа. делают вид, что недосказанное их не касается, что можно пока помолчать. ничего нового, правда?

джессика потом опять. куда-то улетит. и тэён следом за ней, но не так далеко. и они будут на разных концах света, и всё, что их свяжет, — какое-нибудь глупое пьяное сообщение. о любви. или—

я написала очередную плохую песню.

послушай, а. я тебе спою.

 

серебро быстро смывается.

 

апрель: тэён нервничает. бора везёт её так долго, будто даже к дому джессики она никак не может приблизиться. бора включает ей знакомые песни, чтобы тэён расслабилась. они подпевают; за окном дождь.

тэён не уверена, что ей стоит. доезжать. она держит в руках букет; ещё немного — и он помнётся окончательно. тэён откладывает его в сторону, подтягивает к себе коленки. это хороший день. и всегда таким был. раньше. 

почему же ей настолько—

— не дожди, мы же к солнцу.

и бора улыбается ей в зеркале заднего вида, а. когда они наконец-то оказываются на месте, она говорит:

— не подведи себя.

и её не подведи.

 

дверь открывает сучжон. кто, если не она; с кем, кроме неё, джессика будет праздновать. даже если тэён бы хотелось (всё-таки вместе?).

— пошла н—

рука джессики возникает из ниоткуда, затыкает сучжон рот. и тэён втягивают в дом. большой и светлый; такой, как джессика. в нежных оттенках.

тэён нерешительно вручает ей цветы. они фиолетовые; юри как-то подарила похожие после концерта (они не мои; от неё, знаешь? и тэён не верила).

глаза джессики влажно блестят. и она тоже, наверное, не очень верит.

сучжон забирает цветы и уходит в поисках вазы. не потому, что она сама захотела. джессика заставляет её пинками, а. когда сучжон пропадает из виду, берёт тэён за руку и ведёт за собой. на балкон.

там им никто не помешает.

дождь уже закончился.

 

они говорят о погоде, так почему-то (опять) неловко, но.

после паузы джессика спрашивает:

— сколько других раз ещё не случится?

и тэён понимает: они как всегда всё упускают. то бегая, то убегая друг от друга. как тебя найти, если тебя нет нигде (со мной), а?

тэён подходит к джессике. у них обеих босые ноги; и они почти одного сейчас роста. и тэён касается её лица своими холодными ладонями. влаги в глазах джессики ещё больше, чем было до этого. она едва вздыхает.

тэён целует её так, будто это не повторится, не скоро, не скоро; тэён целует джессику — и у неё внутри всё бешено колотится. и она не собирается это (такое хрупко дрожащее, такое драгоценное) останавливать. 

пальцы джессики в её волосах.

и она жмёт тэён к себе.

у неё чёрная водолазка; скрывает шею. и тэён хочется её снять, и она представляет, как тянет её за край, вверх, вверх, вверх; как джессика вздрагивает, когда тэён прижимается губами к нежной коже ниже пупка. и как всё — быстропроходящее — длится дольше. хотя бы чуть-чуть.

(но) сучжон возвращается в комнату и зовёт их обратно.

джессика всё равно.

не даёт себя (вот так просто) отпустить. 

 

(я не подведу)

 

— с днём рождения, джессика.

и её имя звучит как _солнце_.

оно давно должно было потухнуть, столько лет, _столько лет_ ; ничто не вечно, но. оно никогда не прекращало гореть.

(и не прекратит)

 

её золото остаётся у тэён на губах.

 

они полжизни прожили вместе, а теперь. даже не дышат одним воздухом. между ними города и страны. между ними навсегда (эта бездна) эти полмира.

(но) джессика всё ещё.

_на целое сердце_

_ближе_

_к тэён._

**Author's Note:**

> http://cfile5.uf.tistory.com/original/2133284D56DB0BA121E2E9  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ccjcu7CUYAAWCgu.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CdMVMXvUEAAcNkW.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CdWaYxWXEAEJrGb.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cd0X_fhUMAAt9pJ.jpg  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BC3UcMrkmyo/


End file.
